bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 11: Complete Chaos
While I was sleeping, someone was shaking my arm. I opened my eyes, it was Brian. "What?" I mumbled in a tired tone. "Do you hear that?" Brian whispered. I heard some shouting and what sounded like an all out brawl. "Sounds like fighting." I said intentively. I slipped on my fat red and black sneakers and walked outside with Brian. The dorm was silent, like a ghost town. Then, when we opened the doors, all hell was breaking loose. Every single student in this entire school was beating the crap out of each other! I've seen gang wars before but this was madness! Brian gasped, "Greg, we have to check on my sister! Come on!" We sprinted toward the girls dorm while Jimmy and Russell ran through the front doors. We climbed up the vines at the side of the girls dorm, into the attic. When we got up, Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor approached us when we got up in the attic. Derby had a bloody nose, which meant he was fighting as well. His cuts and bruises on his face from Brian were still there. I could see the veins on his head pop out, like he had gone insane. "Oh look, Bif. It's Greg and Brian." Derby said maliciously. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, so you learned the alphabet, douchebag?" I retorted. Derby looked at Bif, "Bif, take care of Greg, Brian's mine!" Derby growled. Bif charged at me then tried to throw a punch. I easily ducked under it and came up and punched him in the temple. My boxing teacher taught me this when I was living in San Andreas. I punched him in the gut and he bent over in pain. I punched him in the nose with a powerful uppercut and he fell backwards onto his back. He was out cold. I put my foot on his chest in victory. Brian just finished Derby off with a kick to the face. Derby was finished. We both continued down the stairs and I saw this guy talking to a girl who must have been Brian's sister. Brian grabbed the guys arm, "Look, buddy...." The guy turned around and said, "Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Brian looked shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?" His brother looked at Brian and started laughing, "I got expelled from every school in New York City." The guy looked at me and said, "Who's this guy?" I said, "I'm Greg. Greg Ryder." He shook my hand and said, "I'm James. James Davidson. So are ya friends with Brian?" I replied, "Yeah, he's my roommate. Me and him just beat the crap outta a couple rich kids upstairs." James' jaw dropped, "No kidding! Brian musta gotten tougher since the last time I saw him." I said, "Well, I gotta go. See ya." I walked outside the girls dorm and saw that all the fighting stopped and everyone was cheering for Jimmy Hopkins outside the main building. When I got back to my room, I used Brian's cell phone to call my mom. "Hi, mom! I didn't get expelled this time!" Mom started shouting, "I AM SO PROUD OF YOU HONEY!" I said, "I gotta go, bye." I walked back outside and saw Mr. Hattrick outside the school gates. I heard he got fired, I am gonna kick his ass right here, right now. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Wha- AGH!" I popped him right in the nose. "That was for making me erase answers outta math books, fat ass! I challenge you to a boxing match at the gym!" Mr. Hattrick's eyes widened. "I'm not going to put up with your shit, Ryder! I accept your challenge. And I will invite every student to the match to see me beat you!" I shook his hand, "You're on, tubby!" Category:Blog posts